Logan's iPod
by Peacex3Believe
Summary: Every once in a while, Julian steals Logan's iPod. But what does he add to it? Jogan. Based on CP Coulter's Daltonverse.


**A/N: I own nothing. Duh. Anyways, this takes place during the summer after sophomore year. Derek, Julian, and Logan are in Logan's house.**

"Jules, where's my iPod?" Logan yelled, searching his room.

"How should I know? It's your iPod!" Julian yelled back from down the hall.

"I don't know! Maybe because you're always stealing it to add random shit on there!" the blond retorted.

"By 'random shit' I assume you mean, 'amazing music' and 'quality entertainment'!" the brunet shouted sarcastically.

"Will both of you shut up? I'd like to enjoy my last free night of summer in peace!" Derek exclaimed from one of the guest rooms as he shut the door.

Logan rolled his eyes and continued searching his room. He sighed exasperatedly when his eyes caught something glinting softly from inside a notebook on his desk. Opening the notebook, he found his iPod touch and earphones along with a note.

"_Congrats! How long did it take you to find it this time? Maybe next time you'll use common sense and check your desk first, like a normal human being. I added a few songs, some pictures, and the newer episodes of __**Something Damaged**__. You're welcome. –Jules_"

Rolling his eyes once again, Logan picked up the earphones and his iPod. Then he sat with his back against the headboard of his bed and put the earphones in.

First, he scrolled through the **Recently Added** playlist. There were about a dozen new songs, but one stood out to him the most. It was _Just So You Know_ by Jesse McCartney.

He tapped the title of the song and it began playing. As the song began, he skimmed the lyrics.

_I shouldn't love you, but I want to._

_I just can't turn away._

_I shouldn't see you, but I can't move._

_I can't look away._

From those four lines alone, Logan became very interested in the song. It described how he felt every time he fell for someone new, that didn't reciprocate.

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not._

_'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop._

"Accurate," Logan muttered to himself. The only way he knew how to control his feelings were with those pills. He despised not being able to fully manage his own moods. Like most teenagers, everything was always planned out for him. But unlike most teens, he could barely take charge of emotions.

_Just so you know,_

_This feeling's taking control of me_

_And I can't help it._

_I won't sit around; I can't let him win now._

When Logan found someone he liked, he wouldn't let go, no matter what the circumstances. Blaine… Joshua… Who would it be next?

_Thought you should know,_

_I've tried my best to let go of you,_

_But I don't want to._

_I just gotta say it all before I go._

_Just so you know._

As the next verse began, the blond prefect tapped the **Photos** icon on his iPod. He smirked at the "Days of Summer" photo album Julian had added, knowing his friend was referencing a song from that Harry Potter musical online.

The pictures inside the album were of the three of them over the course of that summer. A bunch of them showed Julian walking around like a rockstar. Quite a few showed Logan mocking Julian's "rockstar" look in dark shades. Several of them were of Derek flirting with random, defenseless girls. All of the photos taken in the morning, consisted of them looking exhausted and holding cups of coffee. Regardless, these memories were priceless to Logan.

_This emptiness is killing me_

_And I'm wondering why I've waited so long._

_Looking back I realize,_

_It was always there just never spoken._

_I'm waiting here... Been waiting here._

Analyzing those lyrics, Logan decided they were fairly relevant. Not completely, but these songs were almost never completely perfect. Surely Julian meant for Logan to relate the song to himself. To help him get through future crushes… Right? 'Yeah, that's why. That's gotta be. There can't be any other reason…' Lo mumbled reassuringly.

_Thought you should know,_

_I've tried my best to let go of you,_

_But I don't want to._

_I just gotta say it all before I go._

_Just so you know._

As the song ended, Logan reached the last picture in the album. It was one of all three boys. Julian was holding the camera out in front of them. Logan had his around both Derek's and Julian's shoulders. All three were grinning proudly.

"Finally found your iPod, I see," Julian's voice said.

Looking up, Logan saw the brunet actor standing at the foot of his bed.

"Yeah. I saw the note, too," he replied, taking the earphones out.

"You're welcome," Julian smirked.

Logan rolled his eyes and chucked a pillow at him, "Has anyone told you you're an ass lately?"

Catching the pillow, Julian grinned, "Why yes, actually. Derek did about 30 seconds before I walked in here."

"Leave it to him to beat me to the punch," Logan grinned back.

"So, I'm guessing you saw the stuff I added," the brunet said, gesturing to the iPod on the blond boy's lap.

"Yeah, I did," he said, looking at the current picture on the screen.

"Thanks, Jules…" he said, looking back at the other boy.

"No problem," Julian shrugged, "Which ones have you listened to?"

"I've only heard _Just So You Know_. I'm sure it'll be on my 'Top 25 Most Played' by the next time I see you at school…"

Julian just rolled his eyes and turned back towards the door, "I'm gonna go finish packing now."

"You're going back to California, right?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. Our hiatus ends next Monday. Tomorrow, I'll be catching a plane to Hollywood," Julian said, leaning against the doorframe.

"Be careful out there. It would be nice if you'd make it back to Dalton in one piece," Logan smirked.

"Yes, mother," Julian said mockingly, as he walked out of the room.

Logan laughed and returned to exploring the new music.

Glancing back at his best friend, Julian whispered to himself, "You're such an oblivious squid, Lo."


End file.
